106- September 11th, 3001
by Simpsoniac
Summary: New New York reflects back on the awful WTC tragedy of 2001.


DISCLAIMER: FOX own Futurama  
  
__________________________________  
Episode 106 - September 11th, 3001  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::Open to Planet Express. Everyone is sitting at the table. Fry walks in::  
Fry: ::singing:: Oh, what a beautiful morning! Oh, what a beautiful day! ::sits down at the table:: What up, everyone? I hope you're all feelin' good, 'cause I'm in a smiling mood today! ::grins::  
Farnsworth: For God's sake, Fry, can't you show some consideration!?  
Fry: Whoa, sorry Professor! What's gotten into you today? Did somebody die?  
Farnsworth: Be quiet, you moron!  
Bender: Wait a go and interrupt our 2 minute silence, Flesh Pod!  
Leela: ::sniffs:: You disgust me, Fry!  
Fry: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's everybody so upset about!?  
Hermes: Do you know what day it is, mon?  
Fry: Uh... ::checks the wall calendar:: September 11th. So?  
Amy: So!? You really are cold, Fry!  
Fry: What the hell are you all talkin' about!? What's wrong!?  
Farnsworth: Oh yes, I just remembered that he doesn't know.  
Fry: Know what!?  
Farnsworth: Fry, 1000 years ago today terrorists took control of a group of airplanes and flew them into the World Trade Center Twin Towers, right here in New New York.  
Fry: ...and we should care because?  
Leela: Fry, thousands of people lost their lives that day, and many who survived were trapped under the debris for hours!  
Fry: Oh...  
Bender: Yeah, so shut your noise hole, square!  
Farnsworth: Those bastard terrorists also flew a third airplane into the Pentagon in Washington DC. It was a sad, sad day across the whole of America.  
Fry: Man, I sometimes forget that I've missed out on the last one thousand years...  
Farnsworth: Yes, well next time keep your damn mouth closed.  
Fry: So, did they ever find out who the terrorists were?  
Farnsworth: Oh my, yes.  
Fry: Who were they?  
Farnsworth: Who were who?  
Fry: The terrorists?  
Farnsworth: The wha?  
Fry: The people who took control of the airplanes!  
Farnsworth: Shh, you crazy fool! You shouldn't be talking while we're paying our respects to the dead!  
Zoidberg: Your species were very brave, Fry. You should be proud.  
Fry: I guess I would be... Oh my God! I think my Uncle Horrace used to work at the World Trade Center!  
Amy: You'll be happy to know that some people managed to get out of the place alive in one piece, Fry. Your uncle may have survived.  
Fry: Oh, that's a relief.  
Bender: Whaddya mean, Organ Sack!? He's probably dead now anyway! Unless he could've lived for 1000 years...  
Farnsworth: Well, it's time we went down to City Hall for the annual memorial service. Let's go, everyone.  
  
::Cut to City Hall. Thousands of people have gathered outside. The American Flag has been hung over City Hall::  
Mayor: On today, September 11th, 3001, we are here to remember the poor souls who lost their lives exactly one thousand years ago to this day. Please bow your heads and join me in prayer.  
Fry: ::quietly to Leela:: This is amazing. I've never seen so many people gathered together in one place in my entire life.  
Leela: I was never around when the tragedy happened, but from the many TV reports I've seen, I can say that the whole of America pulled together to help each other during that terrible time.  
Fry: My God, I am so glad I wasn't around, either.  
  
::Cut to Planet Express. Everyone walks back inside::  
Farnsworth: Well, you may now all take the rest of the day off for personal reflection.  
Hermes: Yes, but just remember you better be on time for work tomorrow! Until then you're free! ::he and the professor walk off::  
Fry: Huh? Are we gettin' the day off?  
Bender: Yeah, September 11th was declared a national holiday 'cause of the terrorist attacks. Well, I'm goin' to drown my sorrows. You wanna come, Fry?  
Fry: Huh? You mourn too!?  
Bender: Of course I do! I do have a heart in ::bangs his chest:: here somewhere, you know! ::walks off::  
Fry: This has all happened way too fast. Damn those terrorists! Say Leela, did they ever rebuild the Twin Towers?  
Leela: Yeah, it took them 500 years, but they eventually completed the towers. In fact, they're better than ever.  
Fry: Can you take me to see them?  
Leela: I guess, but the place is always crowded at this time of year. We may not be able to get in.  
  
::Cut to the World Trade Center 3000. There are thousands of people outside. Fry and Leela approach. The Twin Towers are even bigger than before::  
Fry: Man, you weren't kiddin', Leela!  
Leela: It's like this every year. Let's go inside.  
Fry: Wait a minute! Are you sure it's safe!?  
Leela: Don't worry, Fry. They've increased security here to avoid any potential danger.  
Fry: Like what?  
Leela: In 2547 they implanted powerful phasers into each of the four sides of the towers. These phasers disintegrate anything that gets too close to the towers.  
Fry: God bless America...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
the end  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
==========Dedicated to the people who lost their lives in the WTC tragedy==========  
  



End file.
